El encanto de la reina
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Hay un extenso recorrido por el camino del amor, especialmente a quien eliges como acompañante, sin arrepentimientos, uno de los obsta culos a traspasar son esas miradas que comienzan a apreciar su belleza absolutamente. ¡Imperdonable!#OneShot#SemiAU#RelacionesHeterosexualesHomosexuales#BanxKingFem#Yuri#JerichoxElaine#Yaoi#GowtherxArthur


**¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña** "Con voz y voto", **porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***

**¡Vivan las ideas proliferas!**

**Estaba pensando, luego de que termine el otro fic de "Sensual y estúpido", algo así de como reaccionaria King con Ban en una situación de celos raramente… rara, porque honestamente desato mi imaginación hasta los límites más insospechados.**

**¡Aquí el resultado!**

**Recomendación musical: ****「****Dancing With My Fingers / MIYAVI vs ****三浦大知」**

**Notas: **

[Presente]

_[Pasado]_

["Pensamientos"]

**[Teléfono]**

**Los personajes de The Seven Deadly Sins son propiedad de Nakaba Suzuki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El día de playa oficial para los reconocidos caballeros de los pecados capitales ha llegado, con algunos invitados especiales por parte de la realeza compuesta por Lionés y Camelot. Diane en su forma de tamaño humano jala a Elizabeth con ella para entrar al agua y disfrutar de su temperatura, sin rechistar, la tercera princesa asiente, despidiéndose de sus hermanas que deciden descansar en sillas colocadas cerca de la sombra, acompañadas por sus caballeros personales, en tanto que Hauser, incomodo, por ser el único sin una pareja, sigue a las dos chicas al mar, además del rápido Meliodas que le coloco un pie para que tropezara, lanzándose directo a donde Elizabeth con el pretexto de sostenerse de ella para hacerle de ayuda como salvavidas.

\- ¿A quién buscas? – pregunta Gowther arreglando el sombrero de paja sobre su cabeza. El albino lo mira un instante y rechina sus dientes, acostumbrarse al peli rosa amable y comprensivo continua dándole escalofríos, evade la pregunta pasando a un lado suyo, colocando su mano izquierda sobre sus ojos haciendo una sombra para enfocar su vista, ignorando que Gowther también tiene puesta su atención en el mismo punto.

Pronto una rubia hada hace su aparición con un bikini rosado de dos piezas, repleto de holanes en la parte de la cintura y con un moño justo en medio, mientras la parte de arriba solo con esos holanes en los tirantes y pequeños moños, su cabello suelto y agitándose por el viento al volar, llego hasta ellos dos, saludándolos con alegría, modelando su conjunto, Ban la felicito, alagándola con cierto tono sugerente por el leve escote cargado, sonrojando a Elaine, provocando que le golpeara con sus puños.

Elaine hace un puchero con las manos hechas puño detenidas por Ban que ríe ampliamente. – Ban, deja de molestar a mi hermana – e inmediatamente que esa voz se hace presente, los dos se giran, mudos y el hada liberada por el zorro. Pareciendo que olvidaran la forma de comunicarse, Gowther toma cartas en el asunto.

\- Tu traje de baño es bonito Queen – alago el peli rosa, recibiendo un quedo gracias y sonrojo de la castaña. El albino aprecio el conjunto de una sola pieza, usando los mismo colores, azul y amarillo de sus ropas, una falda a la cintura y un moño en la parte central del pecho, en resumen, para nada sexy, y las coletas por debajo de las orejas apoyando eso. – Me imagino que hiciste el de Elaine también – asiente con orgullo, alzando su barbilla orgullosa, flotando a un lado de su hermana comenzando a nombrar el tipo de tela utilizada y costura, pensando en que el diseño sea especialmente adorable en conjunto a su hermana como la santa dela fuente. - ¿Podrías hacer uno para mi también?

\- Claro – acepta, meditando en el diseño más adecuado para un traje de baño que se adapta al cuerpo de Gowther – ¿Te parece que llegue hasta la rodilla o por encima?, es decir, el largo. – Gowther niega a las opciones dadas por la castaña - ¿Entonces?

\- Quiero un traje COMO el que están usando – remarca la palabra manteniéndose sonriendo alegremente, si no flotara, ella habría caído de espaldas, llenándose de arena, bufa, poniéndose en pie, prometiendo que al volver se tomara el tiempo de prepararle un nuevo atuendo en su siguiente salida a la playa.

El peli rosa agradece por complacer su petición, alejándose cuando el rey de Camelot aparece junto a Merlín, colocándose en medio, tomando por el brazo a Arthur llevándolo a una zona lejos de la maga. Ese tipo de reacciones continúa sorprendiéndolos, asustándoles y desearla un éxito al joven rey por aceptar tener una relación de amantes con el pecado de la lujuria.

Había días en que el joven aparecía en la ciudad, desaparecía en algún lugar misterioso junto al de los lentes y regresaba repleto de pequeñas heridas y cargado en la espalda del otro, siempre con una excusa más patética que la anterior. ¿Resbalarse con una hoja?, si claro, no necesitaban ser muy ingeniosas para adivinar sus acciones.

\- Hermana – gira la castaña ante el llamado de Elaine - ¿Esos son celos?

\- Si – aprieta el nudo en su coleta – Una de tantas emociones humanas experimentadas al tener una relación con otro. – Elaine asintió intrigada por ese nuevo aprendizaje, viendo por un lado al albino que no perdía detalle de la castaña – ¿Quieres ir a nadar? – ella está por aceptar y sugerir que Ban les acompañe, pero una violácea mujer se acerca con otra de cabello negro largo, llevando a un niño de cabellos marrones claros de la mano.

Salió disparada como una bala, alzando la arena, dejando que un poco entrara a la boca y ojos de los dos que dejo atrás, enfreno de golpe, provocando el mismo levantamiento, arreglo su cabello y traje de baño, quitando los granos que pudieran quedarse. Jericho tosió, disipando con su mano el humo producido y dispersado por el aire, saludo a Elaine, continuando con la tos. – Creo que – tosió, saboreando las granos en su garganta – exageraste – el hada rio, sonrosando sus mejillas, intentando tomar su mano, pero una más pálida se le adelanto, fue un trueno el que resonó dentro suyo al saber su dueña.

\- ¿Jericho, como te sientes? – pregunto preocupada Guila, acercándose al rostro de la violácea retirando los residuos alojados en su cabello suelto. – Cielos y tú que te habías puesto tan linda – recibió un manotazo de Jericho, con el sonrojo más grande que la rubia tuvo el placer de ver, Guila solo sonrió recordando que no tiene nada de vergonzoso admitir lo que es cierto. Hay una incontrolable fuerza del viento armando un tornado en el interior de la rubia propagándolo al exterior.

\- Hermana, vamos a nadar. – Zeal se vuelve el héroe de esta historia, jalando a Guila, inmediatamente la de cabellos negro deja ir a Jericho, colocándose a la altura de su pequeño hermano, aceptando en cumplir su solicitud, se despido de ambas chicas, haciendo una carrera con Zeal para ver quien llegaba primero a la orilla con sus pies siendo tocados por el agua.

Casi de inmediato, Jericho tropezó por un peso extra, sobando lo que podía de su trasero, un cosquilleo le dio en la zona de su pecho, un hada rubia se aferraba a ella. Intento alejarla, quitar sus brazos e intentarse ponerse de pie, pero todo movimiento le fue restringido por ella. – "¿Qué rayos?" Elaine, necesito…

\- No – alzo su rostro vuelto un puchero y su ceño fruncido – Eres injusta.

\- ¿Perdón? – masajeó el puente de su nariz – Creo que me estoy perdiendo algo.

\- ¿Por qué todos los humanos son iguales? – lloro Elaine, volviendo a esconderse en el pecho, sin otra opción, Jericho solo dio palmadas a su cabeza esperando con aquello calmarla.

A una distancia segura, la castaña solo dio un golpe con la palma abierta en su cara, el albino rio sosteniendo su estómago intentando ser lo más silencioso posible. Era curioso como de un momento a otro, la rubia aprende y es capaz de llevarlo a la práctica inmediatamente.

Agotada por el simple mirar, Queen voló hasta la zona designada para descansar y tomar una larga siesta a la sombra, su vuelo fue detenido por la mano del albino, este le sonrió enorme, un mal presentimiento se apodero de la castaña – ¿Tan difícil era poner más erótico tu traje de baño? – y las dagas llegaron a volar y encajarse directo en la garganta y el estómago, ella le mostro la lengua, alejándose en su volar, llamando a su lanza en forma de sombrilla al estar segura de mantenerse lejos de Ban.

\- No esperaba que fueras tan agresiva – salto en su lugar en la arena, saludando a Rou, quien ocupa un asiento a su lado, mirando al resto jugar en el agua. La castaña flexiono sus rodillas hasta dar con su pecho, recargándose en estas. - ¿Tan malo fue?

\- Depende a que te refieres.

\- Sabes de lo que hablo – explico, estirando sus piernas por la arena. Queen bufo, ocultando el rostro, deshaciendo sus coletas.

\- ¿Por qué no eres un perro? – pidió la castaña, molesta de que al recuperar sus memorias pasadas, el rubio adquirió la capacidad de pasar a diferentes formas según su necesidad. Él ya conocía las razones para que su majestad prefiera la forma animal a su apariencia humana y eso implica su aterrador parecido con el pecado del zorro, otra de muchas razones para que el albino muestra desagrado por su persona.

Negó, recargando a la castaña en un abrazo innecesario, pero que ella aprecio, correspondiendo tan tranquila, siempre tener ese tipo de contacto le relajaba, pero no podía negar que extrañaba la suavidad de su pelaje. – Porque así es más difícil poner celoso a tu prometido, mi señora. – la castaña grito, alejándose de golpe y poniéndose en pie en el aire, su rostro sonrojado a punto de explotar, sudor escapando por sus poros y un temblor indescriptible. Aquello suponía una información delicada, ultra secreta, de la cual pocos tenían acceso a conocerla, ¿Tuvo un desliz de lengua sin darse cuenta? – Sus compañeros, los siete pecados capitales lo saben – volvió a gritar, ahora poniéndose pálida – Por tanto estoy seguro que él también – y se dejó caer en la arena, pegando su rostro y dejando su trasero al aire, la vista avergonzó a Rou quien solo tosió y desvió su mirada.

\- Mierda – lloro la castaña, dando manotazos en la arena – ¿Por qué? – grito con mocos y lágrimas escurriendo.

\- Es muy obvio, Queen – concluyo, abriendo un portal del cual saco un pañuelo de tela y una tela que cubriera la zona más expuesta de la reina de las hadas. Sentada, sonó su nariz y seco sus ojos, repitiendo un par de veces el proceso, relajándose en lo posible. – Y en este caso, te pusiste un traje de baño más descubierto que otras ocasiones, ¿vas enserio?

\- ¡Cállate ya! – le arrojo la tela en bola cubierta por sus fluidos, haciéndose bolita con la tela - ¡Ugh!, esto es lo peor. – Rou se disculpó, intentando animarla nuevamente, fallando por el ceño fruncido.

\- Pensé que ustedes ya habían solucionado sus diferencias. – la castaña no respondió, Rou interpreto el silencio, recordando sus propios problemas amorosos con la consejera de su reina y el hermano mayor de esta – él te ama.

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Y cuál es el problema? – se deshizo de su papel como guardián, recuperando el de un amigo. La castaña resistió las lágrimas, mordiendo su labio inferior, resultaba demasiado vergonzoso confesarlo, pero, si era con él, daba igual, pronuncio algo tan quedo que solo vio sus labios moverse. Rou le pidió repetirlo y con más volúmenes en su voz, la castaña apretó sus puños, jalándolo hasta que sus labios dieron con su oreja, le susurro aún más bajo, pero fue suficiente, los ojos del rubio se abrieron de par en par, dando cuatro pestañeos por segundo, verdaderamente intento quitarle importancia a sus expresiones al saber aquello pero su expresión facial no ayudo en nada.

\- ¡Es tan vergonzoso!

\- Queen... – intento calmarla, pero ella se alzó de golpe, poniendo su rostro justo en el medio de sus pechos, inmediatamente se alejó rojo hasta la punta de sus orejas.

\- ¡LO VEZ! – señalo la castaña, con el entrecejo remarcado y los lagrimales trabajando – Nada, absolutamente nada. ¡ESTA PLANO!

* * *

_Guardo el uniforme de camarera, regresando a la comodidad de su suave y largo vestido, bajo por las escaleras contando sus pasos, procurando que su nuevo moño no se moviera de lugar, trago saliva solo de recordar el empeño que puso para entrar a una tienda humana, ayudada por el nuevo interés amoroso de su hermana, pudo pedir ese favor a Elizabeth o Diane, ambas aceptarían y terminaría con una tarde de chicas, pero tenía que ser un secreto – a voces – por su preocupación de resaltar su encanto natural._

_Casi en el penúltimo escalón, escucho sus voces, precisamente la del resto de miembros masculinos teniendo algún tipo de interesante conversación en la que avergonzaban al pecado del león, probablemente sobre su eterno enamoramiento a Merlín y sus pocos avances para declararse, teniendo en cuenta que su más grande rival está en posesión de la cabra e la lujuria y eso, ya contaba como una tremenda ayuda._

_\- Ban has estado muy callado – expuso Meliodas con una risa al finalizar. No escucho respuesta del albino por lo cual decidió afinar su oído y colocarse flotando para no ser descubierta – Aporta al tema._

_\- ¿Tema?~ – repitió divertido, haciendo sonar un cristal contra algo duro, probablemente otra botella de cerveza – Te refieres a molestar a Escanor con bromas sexuales relacionadas a Merlín_

_\- ¡BAN! – reclamo el del bigote, dejando caer su silla. Suprimió sus ansias por salir y golpear a esos dos, hay un cierto grado enjugarles bromas a sus compañeros, pero, ellos siempre lograban superar la expectativa._

_\- Lo que el capitán quiere saber, es como va tu relación con Queen dentro de la habitación – esta vez, el sonido de líquido expulsado como una fuente fue lo que escucho, ella se fue de espaldas flotando y se tapó la boca.- ¿Qué? – pregunto inocente. – No veo algo vergonzoso en compartir expe-_

_\- Tus experiencias con el rey de Camelot era algo que quería ahorrarme de por vida. – interrumpió el albino con un temblor en su voz por la incomodidad de escuchar a su compañero y su vida romántica – Gracias por las pesadillas eternas._

_\- De nada – hubo un cristal rompiéndose, ella asomo levemente la mitad de su rostro, el albino sostenía por el cuello a Gowther, Meliodas en medio separándolos y Escanor atrapando al peli rosa. El de ojos verdes cruzo los brazos negando, sonriéndole al albino, por supuesto que no dejaría escapar la oportunidad, es demasiado tentador para fingir ignorancia._

_\- ¿Sus pechos son de menor tamaño que los de Elaine, no?_

_Y la bendición del espíritu del viento entro por la puerta con una rubia furiosa, avergonzada y a punto de explotar, mandando a los cuatro hombres a estrellarse tras la barra, en silencio la castaña agradeció, escondida por la pared, pero reparando en ese absurdo detalle, tan estúpido, pero cierto._

* * *

Construyendo un castillo de arena, la rubia se aseguró de alejar a la peli negra de la violácea, Guila soltaba comentarios sobre lo tiernas que ambas lucían, idéntico a una hermana mayor con su hermana menor, poniendo de ejemplo a Zeal que buscaba algunas conchas para adornar su creación. Nuevamente el pequeño Zeal salvaba el día al tropezar por la cantidad de conchas que recogió y no pudo llevar por sí solo, fue la oportunidad de la rubia, tomando a Jericho de la mano e invitarla a una caminata – Pero el castillo – señalo ella, trotando torpemente.

\- Recogeremos caracoles y quedara lindo, confía en mí.

\- Bueno, si tú lo dices – rasco su mejilla, retomando el paso, aunque Elaine iba flotando, asegurándose en rodear su brazo con los propios y pegar su pecho, lo que atrajo la curiosidad de Jericho, últimamente su amiga hada actuaba extraño, recordaba el incidente en la taberna apenas volvieron de sus compras de alimentos, escuchar que esos cuatro comparaban las tallas de las hermanas hada era excederse, pero, pecados al fin y al cabo, con sus políticas especiales y reglas. Nadie fuera de ese grupo los entendería.

\- ¡Por supuesto!

El albino noto a las chicas alejarse y a Guila volver con Zeal, más interesada en terminar el castillo y continuar jugando con su hermano menor que ir a buscar a las otras dos. Se estiro en la tela sobre la arena, sentándose solo cuando un grito atrajo su atención y al instante en que su torso se alejó del suelo, presencio como la reina de las hadas abrazaba descaradamente a su guardián y este se alejaba repentinamente.

Un tic movió el lado izquierdo de su rostro, cada hueso en su cuerpo trono y su aura mágica se tornó peligrosa, varios saltos dejaron su imagen en un espejismo, quedando metros de diferencia fue detenido por Meliodas, cuestionándole solo con la mirada el intentar dar un ataque asesino al protector y amigo cercano de Queen. Ban lanzo un puñetazo de advertencia que hizo retroceder a Meliodas, intento pasar a su lado, pero el rubio tomo fuertemente su muñeca, rompiéndola y dejando un agujero en la piel derramando sangre en la arena.

Las sonrisas en los rostros de ambos hombres oscurecieron, dilatando sus pupilas y comenzando con el intercambio de puñetazos y patadas, provocaron un retumbar por la tierra, deteniendo los juegos de playa para los otros invitados. Nadie se atrevería a interrumpir un combate entre el dragón de la ira y el zorro de la codicia, siempre comenzaban por las más absurdas de todas las decisiones, terminando con la victoria del primero o algún tipo de empate solo porque así les apetecía dejarlo cuando el alcohol subía a sus cabezas.

Pateo el cuerpo de Ban a una roca cercana, moliendo los huesos del hombre, el albino salió del agujero formado tras el impacto y en su baño de sangre, rio, caminando lentamente y apresurándose mantuvo las manos abiertas, dirigiendo sus dedos a los puntos vitales del rubio, él los esquivo fácilmente colocándose a su espalda y girando su brazo lo acostó en el suelo, antes de que este, se rompiera el brazo para liberarse, un último golpe dio a su costado perforando un pulmón, llevándolo a un estado seminconsciente por falta de aire. – Tú eres la codicia Ban, no la ira. Recuérdalo – fue lo último que escucho de Meliodas, oscureciendo su vista.

* * *

La luz del atardecer entrando por la ventana calo en sus ojos que comenzaban a abrirse, sostuvo su cabeza con un punzante dolor, casi parecido a beber otros diez litros de cerveza, pero con un grado peor, ni siquiera tenía el recuerdo de su sabor deslizándose por su lengua y pasar de la garganta a su estómago. Finalmente aprecia vendajes blancos y otros manchados de rojo, toca su rostro y también hay vendajes, quita la sabana de sus piernas notando más vendajes y un pantalón corto y flojo. El sonido de las bisagras señalo el ingreso de una nueva persona dentro de la habitación, llevando un plato redondo con una toalla blanca, cerrando cuidadosamente con su otra mano, en silencio camino hasta la cama, dejando el traste sobre la mesita de noche lado. Ignoro que ya se encontraba despierto, retirando los vendajes con sangre, limpiando con la toalla húmeda los restos secos del líquido rojizo, satisfecha, pone las vendas restantes dentro del recipiente permitiéndolas remojarse y lavarlas. Casi por retirarse, saco de un cajón de la mesa una camisa negra, entregándosela al albino en señal para ponérsela, colocándose en pie, su mano fue frenada por una más grande en un toque suave, entrelazando los dedos.

\- Dame una sola razón, para no enterrarte a Chastiefol en el corazón hasta que explote – masajeo su cuello evadiendo la mirada ceñuda de la castaña – Incorregible – jaloneo pero no resulto, continuo, pero sus dedos apretaron provocando un quejido.

\- Ese perro – exhalo controlando su voz – ¿Dónde está? – finalmente libero a Queen, ella masajeo la zona teniendo un ligero temblor provenir de su muñeca.

\- Gerharde – respondió, colocando distancia y cargando el recipiente de agua coloreada – Pero, eso no cuenta como una razón, lo dejare solo por esta vez – suspiro, caminando a la puerta deteniéndose sin girar – Eres inmortal, y sabiéndolo me aterro la idea de que estuvieras muerto al verte desmayado con heridas que un humano no imaginaria experimentar. – sin una despedida o siquiera un beso de consolación Queen dejo a Ban solo en la habitación. A regañadientes se puso la camisa negra, regresando a costarse con los brazos detrás de su cabeza, lo admitía, sus peleas comenzaban a pasar de ser comunes a raramente presenciales agregando a una fría castaña que ni siquiera se sonrojaba por usar el camisón más largo y menos descubierto que pudo conocer, ¿le costaba entender el concepto de pareja?, la pareja durmiendo en la misma habitación, pero no la misma cama. Desde, lo que sea, que tuvieran, comenzó, disfrutaba las mañanas, reía por las tardes y ansiaba las noches.

Se acomodó de lado, subiendo las mantas hasta tapar su nariz, sabía que no era su culpa el casi matar al guardián de Queen, pero ese perro, en ocasiones se mostraba diferente a su alrededor, sonriendo más de la cuenta, tocándola de más, sonrojándose estúpidamente por una sencilla risa y alabándola cuando ella cantaba para las festividades del reino. – "Maldito chucho. Ella es mía"

* * *

Miro los vendajes secarse en el tendedero, subiendo al techo de la taberna abrazándose a sí misma para darse calor, dejando sus ojos solo visibles, permaneciendo quieta unos segundos, ocultando por completo el rostro y dejándose caer con las manos tapándole la cara, comenzando a flotar sin querer. Sus poderes de lectura del corazón funcionaba solamente para tener cuidado de los humanos malintencionados, deseosos de matar a la guardiana de la fuente obteniendo el poder de la inmortalidad, sin detenerse a pensar que ese poder, otorga la vida a todo su hogar y los protege.

Y sabiendo el inconmensurable valor de ese poder, lo uso solo para escuchar a Ban cuando regreso a estar consciente, fueron maldiciones repletas de odio dirigidas a Rou y en último instante una especie de amenaza con un aseguramiento de propiedad. – "Idiota" – pensó la castaña, estando ya de cabeza, cuidando que su camisón no fuera hacia abajo y dejara ver su ropa interior. Bajo a una distancia del techo, siendo solo las puntas de sus dedos sosteniéndola – "Estúpido Ban, pervertido" – volvió a cubrirse el rostro, aun no dejaba de leer el corazón del albino que comenzaba a dormirse pero configuraba sus pensamientos para asegurar que todo ello apareciera en sus sueños. Entro de regreso por la ventana del último piso, cortando el enlace para golpearlo, demasiados pensamientos sinceros.

* * *

_Un pequeño recorrido acostumbrado por el albino en su compra de suministros junto a la castaña, consiguieron terminar antes de la hora, alargando su tiempo de convivencia, siendo notado por los dedos índices sostenidos en cruce y ella flotando a la par del albino. Fue el albino quien termino por sostener su mano, asustándola por lo repentino, se sonrojo hasta las orejas, casi dejando caer los barriles flotantes detrás de ella, llevo la otra mano a su vestido apretándolo con fuerza sin levantar vista a Ban._

_\- ¿Te incomoda? – pregunto, interrumpiendo el agarre, deslizándolo, pero siendo retenido por Queen. – Je~_

_\- S-solo camina – el albino asintió, inclinándose para darle un beso en la frente. – O-o-oy-oye-_

_\- Un beso, Harleen. Vámonos o el capitán hará otra mierda de la cocina – la castaña asintió, tocando de vez en cuando el lugar donde recibió los labios del albino._

* * *

Pateo con fuerza la puerta de la habitación, encajando sin previo aviso su lanza, despertando violentamente a Ban, este escupió sangre, el tesoro sagrado se fue retirando. – ¿Qué carajo, Harleen? – limpio la comisura de sus labios, escupiendo un puñado de sangre y jalando los restos de tela de su camisa. – ¡Estaba dormido!

\- Mentiroso, estabas pensando en mis pechos. – solo la última palabra fue dicha en un susurro, creciendo la vergüenza y enojo.

\- Lo sé. – dijo honesto, enfatizando cuando sus ojos bajaron a esa zona, instintivamente Harleen se cubrió, retrocediendo – ¿Hasta ahora te das cuenta? – la pregunta resultaba tan ofensiva que iba a regresarla con otra ronda de sus lluvia de cuchillas, pero Ban no se detuvo ahí – Y no solo pienso en tus pechos, también en tu trasero, tus piernas – enumero con cada uno de sus dedos, deteniéndose a señalar con el índice una parte más baja – lo que resguardas como una virgen pura, también. – por un momento ella se sintió desnuda a la mirada de Ban, el albino alzo una comisura de su labio, comenzando a reír, sosteniendo su estómago – Realmente haces muy fácil molestarte – continuo riendo. Queen se acercó a propinarla un puñetazo – infectivo – siendo detenida por Ban y quedando encerrada en sus brazos, pasando a recostarse en la cama.

\- ¡Ban!

\- Aunque lo último – susurro engrosando su voz – si es verdad – beso el lóbulo, apretando el agarre y restregando su mejilla con el cabello de Queen – Descansa.

\- N-no. ¡no puedes hablar enserio! – pataleo y dio algunos pellizcos, pero los ronquidos del albino resonaban por toda la habitación, bufando en su derrota, miro el cielo nocturno, permitiendo el calor crecer y acogerse para dormir – Eres lo peor – tuvo un beso en su mejilla con ronquidos iniciando una vez más – "Te amo" – dijo para sí misma, girando entre los brazos del zorro, recargándose por debajo de la clavícula, escuchando el latir de su corazón.

\- "También te amo, enana"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**Muahahahahahha**

**¡Viva el KingFem!**

**Admítanlo si King fuera mujer seria shippeado aún más con Ban y se formarían unos dramas de telenovela dignos de pasar por la televisión o por el cable. ¡Jajajaja!**

**¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña** "Con voz y voto", **porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***


End file.
